Taking The Next Step
by Shaundi'sSnitch
Summary: Gat slips into a dark state shortly after Aisha's death. Mia realizes that she has to save her second-in-command from destroying himself. But when one of her secrets are exposed, she has a decision whether to confront it or run away. WARNINGS: Coarse Language and Violence.
1. 1 Vengeance

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Saints Row or any of the characters except for my OC (Mia).

**Summary:**

Gat slips into a dark state shortly after Aisha's death. Mia realizes that she has to save her second-in-command from destroying himself. But when one of her secrets are exposed, she has a decision whether to confront it or run away.

**A/N: I****'****m back! Somebody requested a Gat/Mia story. And I just couldn****'****t so no to the request.**

**Anyways, I****'****m basing this story in Saints Row 2, and shortly after Aisha****'****s death.**

* * *

The usually bright green orbs were dull and almost lifeless as the leader of the resurrected 3rd Street Saints stared down at her incapacitated second-in-command.

She pursed her lips and placed a hesitant hand on Gat's pale forehead. She fought against the familiar sting in her eyes while her throat started to close up, making it difficult for her to swallow.

"I'm so sorry Gat," Mia replied unsteadily as tears trickled down her cheeks, which she wiped away quickly. "If… I didn't distract you; you wouldn't be in here fighting for your life…"

Shaundi leaned in the doorway and watched her closely. These were the moments were the Boss actually showed her emotions; it showed the Latina's softer side. This was a rarity, as she was usually a cold and hard bitch. Then again, Shaundi realized that Gat and Mia were quite close to each other, and that the woman would be distraught because of the condition he was in.

"But then again, you've always been a fighter," Mia mumbled as she placed a hand to her face, a clear sign that usually indicated that she was an emotional wreck. "I know you'll fight through this and come back to us… We all miss you, especially me…" She stopped talking and glanced up at the wall clock.

"Well… I have to go before that bitchy nurse comes in and throws me out. Personally, I think she hates me." Mia whispered in Gat's ear with a small giggle. Then she rose from out of 'her' chair, and turned to see Shaundi staring back at her. She nodded to her female lieutenant and walked towards the exit.

* * *

Mia, Pierce, and Shaundi parked outside a restaurant in the Kanto district. They had received a tip off from an anonymous caller who knew about Jyunichi's whereabouts.

"I want you both to cover the entrance to the restaurant, while I go inside and deal with that son of a bitch." Mia said through gritted teeth as Pierce and Shaundi nodded. The woman grabbed her favourite Krukov and loaded it before jumping out of the car and attacked a couple of Ronin's.

Pierce and Shaundi covered Mia's flank and began to open fire as the Ronin outside of the restaurant dropped to the ground. Then they watched their boss charged through one of the doors.

Mia shot and dodged different Ronin members as she tried to go after Jyunichi, who ran up the flight of stairs and ended up at the top floor.

When Mia entered the room, she found him standing in the centre with a Katana in his hand.

"Welcome to your death," Jyunichi replied as he tossed a Katana at Mia's feet. "Die with some honour!" he yelled before charging at her.

Mia backed the sword up and swung it upwards to block a blow that was aimed for her head. The impact of Jyunichi's Katana crashing against hers caused the young woman to fall to the ground.\

Jyunichi smirked in triumph as he watched Mia get to her feet. He slashed at her as the blade grazed her left shoulder.

"FUCK!" yelped Mia as her right hand flew up to the wound.

The other Ronin's in the room watched the sword fight go on for another ten minutes. It was clear on Jyunichi's face that he was enjoying the fight while Mia panted in exhaustion as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Then she grunted when Jyunichi knocked her off of her feet again.

Jyunichi took this as a moment to boast about the fact that he was beating a 'little girl' and that she was going to 'die a slow and painful death.'

Mia realized that this was her only chance, so she got onto one knee and plunged the Katana upwards and into Jyunichi's stomach. His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and dropped his Katana.

"That's for Johnny, you pendejo!" she yelled before grabbing his Katana and quickly swung it at his neck. "And that was for Aisha,"

The remaining Ronin's watched in horror as their second-in-command and chief enforcer's body fell backwards, while his head landed with a faint thud and rolled towards the Boss, who was covered in his blood.

"Descanse en paz," she murmured before the kicking the head away like a soccer ball. She shifted her deadly gaze to the Ronin's, "No te metas commingo… Don't mess with me," she snarled dangerously as she pointed to the body. "Or else you'll join him."

Shaundi and Pierce waited in anticipation as the doors to the restaurant flew open and Mia walked out. They sighed in relief when the saw her walk towards the Phoenix with a bloodied Katana in her hand, which matched the rest of her body.

"Jyunichi won't be bothering us again." Mia replied smugly as she tossed the Katana into the trunk, closed it, got into the car and drove off. And at the same time the restaurant exploded and went up in flames.

**A/N: That was my first try… Hope you like it.**

**Also the word **_**Pendejo**_** means either idiot, stupid or dumbass (you can pick any of them) and **_**Descanse en paz **_**means Rest In Peace.**


	2. 2 Reality starting to sink in

The dull itching in the back of his throat was driving Gat insane as he coughed quietly. His eyelids felt heavy as he forced them open and winced because of the bright sunlight.

"Shit… Pierce, I told you to keep those blinds shut." came a low threatening hiss. The blinds began to rattle as the room dimmed and went silent once more.

Gat sighed in relief and shifted his gaze to the right. His eyes fell upon the vibrant green eyes he came to know. They twinkled in the dull light, but he also noticed the pain and worry in them, which caused him to frown.

"What's wrong Gat?" Mia asked in a soft voice, which surprised Pierce, Shaundi and Gat. She cocked her head to the left and gave him a questioning look, while her eyes scanned her second-in-command's face for any traces of pain.

"That motherfucker killed Eesh," Gat replied through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists. "Where is that asshole?"

"Jyunichi's been dead for over a week now," Mia replied as she swayed on the spot. "He put up a strong fight, but in the end, I came out victorious."

The proud look on Gat's face made Mia blush slightly as she turned around and faced Pierce and Shaundi. "Well I should let you both hassle… I mean, talk to Gat." she said with a chuckle before sauntering to the other side of the room.

Gat noted how the ripped jeans seemed to make the Boss' legs look longer, and her ass… Well that's a different story. Then his gaze shifted to the white tank top, and how the back was slightly hitched up that he could see the word 'Saints' tattooed on her lower back.

"How are you feeling Gat?" Shaundi asked as the man stared up at her.

He grimaced when he saw the lustful look she had. "I'm good, a bit tired though." he said before faking a yawn.

"Well get some rest, because we all miss having ya around," Pierce said. Then a smug look appeared over his face as he stared discretely at Mia, "I know somebody else who misses you even more than us."

Mia heard Pierce's comment and snapped her gaze towards him. She watched as the smug look disappeared and an anxious expression replaced it. 'If looks could kill. Pierce would drop dead by now.' she thought.

"Lets give Gat some space and leave," Mia said as she shooed Pierce towards the door. Then she made her way back over to Gat and kneeled down next to his bed. "What would you like me to get for you?"

"I need some decent food, clothing, beer and my gun."

Mia laughed lightly and shook her head. 'Typical Gat.' she thought. "Well rest up, and I'll see you later."

* * *

Gat tossed and turned in his sleep as vivid images of Aisha's body appeared in his mind and a ghoulish-sounding voice echoed "Why didn't you save me Johnny?" echoed throughout his ears.

"Gat, come on wake up!"

The scream jolted the man from his slumber as he gazed up at Mia with a thankful gaze. "Thanks Boss." he panted as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"I don't want to alarm you, but the Ronin are here."

"What the fuck for?!"

"It seems Shogo wants you dead."

The name made Gat flinch as his eyes darkened in hatred. 'He must've ordered Jyunichi to kill Eesh and I.' he thought before turning on his side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mia asked before placing her hands on her hips.

"Getting out of bed-'

"Oh hell no, I am going to wheel you out of here." she said while moving around the gurney. With a push, she ran out of the room and into the path of several Ronin members, who bellowed when she bowled them over.

What seemed like an eternity, the two of them approached the main entrance to Stilwater Memorial. Mia ripped the front doors open and watched as an RPG hit the ambulance that was waiting for them.

"Fuck!" she yelled out in disbelief before racing back inside and wheeling Gat towards the elevators.

"What happened?"

"Those assholes blew up our ride." Mia said as she dodged several bullets and went to shoot a Ronin who was aiming for Gat.

* * *

After ten minutes of weaving through obstacles, they finally made it to the rooftop. Mia loaded Gat into the helicopter and got into the pilots seat.

"Do you even know how to fly a helicopter?" Gat asked in exasperation.

"Yes and no."

Gat muttered a silent prayer and stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the faint whooshing sounds of the helicopter blades and Mia's heavy panting as she weaved through the city's buildings and skyscrapers.

"We're going to Purgatory."

Gat smiled crookedly as he stared at the Saints Hideout. Pierce and Shaundi were waiting outside the place as Mia landed the helicopter and threw the doors open.

"Welcome home Gat!" Pierce replied.

'Yeah welcome home… Home is where the heart is,' Gat thought before wincing at the dull ache in his heart. 'No home is where the one you LOVE is, and mine is dead.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. Also please drop me a review… Even if it is an idea you'd like to see in this story.**

**Thanks, S.**


End file.
